


[翻译]Every Moment So Precious 美好时光

by cloooudy, scribbleddreaming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda Fluffythere are no explanations for anything, M/M, a bit of pre!serum steve/bucky, just take it as it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleddreaming/pseuds/scribbleddreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>70多年过去了，在布鲁克林仍有家一般的感觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]Every Moment So Precious 美好时光

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribbleddreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleddreaming/gifts).
  * A translation of [every moment so precious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710197) by [scribbleddreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleddreaming/pseuds/scribbleddreaming). 



_"I'm still kicking it_  
I'm daydreaming on a strawberry swing   
The entire earth is fighting   
All the world is at its end   
Just in case an atom bomb comes falling on my lawn   
I should say and you should hear   
I've loved, I've loved the good times here   
I've loved our good times here" 

_frank ocean - strawberry swing_

 

正文：

70多年过去了，布鲁克林仍有家一般的感觉。

 

也许这座城市永远不会真的发生什么改变；也许她只是转变为更能适应这个新的时代，但她仍保有旧时代的精神。

 

如今我们拥有了更多的光明，车水马龙的街道，高耸的摩天大厦，但在夏天，这里的空气仍然是潮湿的，喧闹亦永不止息。即便是在夜深人静之时，这座城市也依然充满了生命力。

 

到了晚上，Steve总是喜欢坐在屋顶上，即使那热的烫死人或者冻的牙齿都打颤。尽管如此，在黑夜中他似乎总感觉到，某种渗透进空气中的平静的气息，在这一刻他终于能放空大脑，能忘记自己的身份。坐在那些旧房子的屋顶上，抬头仰望星空，享受一份宁静，是Steve拥有的关于过去的最美好的回忆。

 

现在的屋顶不似过去，但天空仍是一样的，虽然只能看到寥寥几颗星星。他抬头望向70多年后的天空，仍有家一般的感觉。

 

搬回布鲁克林是个明智的选择。逃避过去并不可取，无论他逃往何方，伤痛不会消逝，这是在他驾驶飞机撞向冰山的很久很久以前，就已经拥有的令人宽慰的回忆，这能让他真真切切感受到，自己还活着。

 

他还记得有些夜晚Bucky也会加入他的行列。不过次数不算太多，因为Bucky永远都是坐不住的那一个，他总是侃侃而谈，或者在周围走来走去，再或者把从不知道哪个巷子里捡来的破球来回扔着玩。但有些时候，仅有的那么几次，他会坐在Steve身旁，伸出他长长的手臂环绕上Steve细瘦的肩膀，有些时候更是会用他温暖的手掌握住Steve的手。这时Steve也会偏过头枕上Bucky宽厚的肩膀，在这一刻，他甚至觉得自己就像个巨人，是所向披靡的，是不朽的神话，整个世界都仿佛变得那么渺小，只要Bucky在他的身边。夜晚的时光飞速流逝，Bucky在Steve的太阳穴旁印下他的吻，低声倾诉着他深沉的爱意，诉说着那些在白天无法说出口的话语，而这一切，都会镌刻进Steve的心底。Steve从来都不需要他这样做。但他拥有过很多很多像这样的夜晚，在布鲁克林的星空之下。

 

“我希望这一刻永远不会结束。”Bucky低语，“你和我，直到这该死的世界的尽头。我绝不会离开你。”

 

“我知道，”Steve低声回应他。“我们会一直在一起，直到生命的尽头。”

 

他感到Bucky对自己露出了微笑，“对，Steve，没人能把你从我身边夺走。”

 

有时，Bucky会给与他一个真正的吻，两人的唇齿相抵，温柔却又点到为止，这一刻就连时光都仿佛静止不动，地球甚至为了他们而停止旋转。他们是如此的年轻，又是如此的纯真，也许他们真的相信能就此永远在一起。

 

面对回忆，Steve露出微笑。试想，这一切都刺痛着他，如果没有希特勒，没有战争，没有血清，没有九头蛇，世间又会变成怎样一副光景，也许，他们会安静、平和的生活在一起吧。

 

他在冰凉的混凝土屋顶上铺了一张毯子，然后躺了下来，闭上双眼。快到九月了，徐徐微风预示着秋天即将来到。轻风拂过，他想象成是拍打在沙滩上的海浪，就像是回到了他们领到工资后去康尼岛玩的那一整天，虽然他们微薄的薪水支付不起门票。他记得他们在码头上偷偷亲吻时，Bucky嘴唇上粘着的糖果的香甜味道，那些是吻轻柔的，彼此的气息融入微小的低笑声，温热的手掌搭在他的腰间，他希望这一刻永远都不会结束。

 

深吸一口气吸。再缓缓呼出。

 

Steve沉浸在过去的回忆中，这无不伤害着他，但他需要这些回忆来保持自己的正直，每一天都以此来提醒自己为什么而战斗，提醒自己要去战斗，提醒自己继续去战斗。因为即使他不是美国队长，当他只是个来自布鲁克林的瘦弱的小子，只会说大话，只拥有一颗坚强的心灵时，也还是有一个人在一直相信着他，一直爱着他，并且从未放弃。

 

他想念那些逐渐靠近的靴子踩地的脚步声，想念那个人脱下外衣后弯腰躺在他身边的情境。他突然意识到有几只手指摸向他的左手，温暖在两人之间传递，然后他听到一声平静的叹息。Steve猛然睁开双眼，他转过头直直望进黑发下的黑色的双眼。如果Steve真的能确定眼前的Bucky是真实的，而并非是由原先的记忆与最近关于冬日战士的回忆重叠在一起的幽灵，那他一定会感到无比诧异。（Steve would freak out if he was actually sure that this was really Bucky and not just a lingering ghost of his memory mixed with the most recent memories he has of the man before him. ） 如果他能对自己足够坦诚，那就够了。

 

Bucky似乎无法确定自己究竟在做些什么，他好像在征求Steve的同意，这真是件很可笑的事情，因为就算是Bucky想要月亮，太阳，或是天空中的每一颗繁星，Steve都会毫不犹豫的答应下来。也许Steve应该说些什么，做些什么，采取点行动；但或许，他只需要躺在这里，一动不动。

 

他微笑着看向Bucky，似乎是种无声的允许，他伸出手轻轻握住了他的手，与他靠的更近。Bucky没有退缩，但他看向Steve的眼神中依然充满迷惑，似乎没完全弄懂Steve的意图，也不足以预知将会发生什么。他望进Bucky的双眼，打从心底希望他是真实的，而不是他脑海中虚构出的画面。或许这是个好兆头，事情似乎都在向好的一面发展。

 

沉默包围了他们，整个世界悬停在他们交汇的视线中，时间静止了，他们迷失于此。Steve的心脏在胸腔内砰砰作响，却仍感到一种奇妙的平静。他感受着Bucky手掌传来的温热，想必这一定是幸福来临的意味。

 

Bucky移动着，带着点不确定，但没有移走停留在Steve身上的视线，就好像他也需要确认Steve是否真的就在他的眼前。缓慢的，几乎轻不可闻的，他将头搭在Steve的肩膀，仿佛Steve是由玻璃制成的，或者仅仅是一个幻影。他能感受到Bucky炽热的呼吸喷洒在颈侧，平稳而又沉重。Steve松开握住Bucky的手,转为环住他的肩膀。这感觉再好不过了。

 

有趣的是，无论事情如何改变，他们仍保有初心。

 

Bucky微长的黑发扫过Steve的皮肤，他能感受到从朋友身上传来的颤抖。

 

“我们是一对儿，对吗？”Bucky声音沙哑地说道，鼻尖蹭过Steve的脖颈。

 

Steve微笑着抬头望向漫天繁星。“是的，Buck，永远都是。”

 

70多年过去了，无论是在布鲁克林、意大利、或者德国，Bucky才是他的家。

 

==完==


End file.
